


Invisible, or not so?

by Emykrad



Category: VIXX
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emykrad/pseuds/Emykrad
Summary: «I didn't see him for a bit, maybe two weeks, and then one night he was there again, at the bar's corner, this time with a smile almost imperceptible on his lips and a cup of hot chocolate between his hands».It's so fascinating how people act when they think they aren't seen.





	Invisible, or not so?

It's so strange, you know? To observe people and realize that we are not alone in this world.

People observe and are observed,yet even knowing that, unconsciously they think they are invisible.

This is how I noticed him, one October evening,when you start wearing sweaters and sweatshirts and parkas that makes you feel warm and safe, as if they could protect you form everything and everyone.

He was sitting at the table at the corner of the bar, it was almost eleven o'clock in the evening, and he was there, looking outside the window, enchanted by something my eyes couldn't see, maybe visible only at his.

It was such a strange vision, surrounded by people, someone was drinking and someone else was laughing, maybe both at the same time, and he was there, looking so detached from everything that was happening around him, he seemed like in another world.

I watched him the whole night, until he suddenly got up, leaving the bar with a calmness that I had never seen, as if he had all the time in the world, or had not at all.

I saw him again, a few nights later.

I was sitting at the counter, one beer in my hand and that man impressed in my mind, wondering what ever he saw, what he was observing so attentively.

This time, he sat at the counter, some chair farther than me, and ordered a smooth whiskey.

He looked troubled, or at least i think, I was never good at reading people.

He often looked at his phone, sometimes to look at the hour, others to check if there was any text or something else new.

Finished the glass, he put five bucks on the counter, and he went away, without looking back.

That night, he was waiting for something that would never come.

I started going to that bar more often, whenever i could, with the mere hope of seeing him again, to understand what he was thinking and worrying about.

I didn't see him for a bit, maybe two weeks, and then one night he was there again, at the bar's corner, this time with a smile almost imperceptible on his lips and a cup of hot chocolate between his hands.

He looked happy, but his eyes were...dark.

My heart tightened up at that view, so I went out before him, but to do that, I had to pass in front of him and for a single second, he laid his eyes on me.

I was no longer invisible.

All the way back I thought about what he might have thought by looking at me, maybe something along with "why is he going away?" or "I wonder if he's drunk", maybe nothing, maybe he didn't even see me, maybe he was day dreaming, maybe maybe, maybe.

It was too much to think about, so I stopped and passed at something else.

The day after, I passed in front of the bar, I was bringing a cafè at my boss, and he was walking on the opposite sidewalk; he had a confident walk and I almost didn't recognize him.

He did not look like the fragile man of the evenings before, he looked like a lion, brave and strong, ready to face whatever came at him.

He walked at hiw own pace, until he suddenly stopped, his attention paid to a box hidden in the bushes: He lowered himself and I saw love in his eyes.

He took the box and came back to walking.

A lion helping a gazelle.

I saw him that same night, but he wasn't alone.

He was wearing a leather jacket that he was using to keep warm a little puppy of which I could barely see the sweet nose, he sat at the usual table, and he ordered a hot chocolate and bowl of water for the puppy; it was the cutest thing that I ever saw.

That time, i felt a warm feeling inside my chest that took my breath away, and at the same time made me breath again.

I watched him all night, without even trying to hide my huge smile.

For the first time I thought "I don't want to be invisible".

Just that is enough.

 

  • • •

 

Do you know what the classical or pavlovian conditioning is? It refers  to a learning procedure in which a biologically potent stimulus is paired with a previously neutral stimulus. It also refers to the learning process that results from this pairing, through which the neutral stimulus comes to elicit a response that is usually similar to the one elicited by the potent stimulus.

I, seeing that bar, was beginning to have that same condition.

My heart felt warm and comfortable, at home after just one second into that place, I became familiar with it after all my visits, until I noticed something.

Or better said, someone.

He was always sitting at the counter, one beer in a hand and two observing eyes.

I noticed him by chance, when one night I raised my eyes to the sky, looking out the window next to me, and saw his reflection on it, while he was sipping his beer, looked a bit lost, like he didn't know why he was sitting there, searching a reason to stay or to leave, and then he looked up and saw something that made him completely change his expression.

It took me awhile to understand he was looking at me.

I pretended like there was nothing, while I kept looking at him without him noticing.

 

After awhile, I felt sleepy and too tired to stay, so I got up and left, with still on my back the presence of his gaze.

After a few days, he was still there.

So I decided to get closer, without being too obvious, to sit at the counter, order a glass of smooth whiskey and to wait.

Time was passing but nothing changed, sometimes I looked at the hour on my phone, other I checked if there was any text to keep me busy, but nothing happened.

So I finished my drink, I paid and left, thinking about what to do the next time.

But unfortunately, nothing came to my mind, except to continue as I always did.

After two weeks I went back to the bar,with hands and mind empty, I ordered a hot chocolate and thought bitterly "He doesn't even know I noticed him".

Suddenly, he got up and left.

But first, he passed in front of me and our eyes met for a second, enough to make me lose my breath.

In that moment, I thought "you were never invisible".

The day after, I saw a puppy on the sidewalk, in a box hidden between the bushes, and I took it home, without even thinking.

That night I took it with me at the bar, hidden inside my jacket, and ordered a hot chocolate with a bowl of water for the puppy.

I don't know why I did that, but I looked up, searching for him, and he was there at the counter, a beer in a hand and love in his eyes.

He was looking at me and he was smiling incredibly brightly for something I didn't know about.

My heart was beating like crazy and I smiled too, looking at him, while I was crossing his gaze.

Just that is enough.

After a whole minute in which we looked at each other and everything seemed at its right place, I looked down, too embarrassed to look up again, and drunk my chocolate.

 

Finished that, I got up, and with the puppy between my arms, I left.

After a few steps, I heard the doorbell of the bar sounds and after, he was looking at me, asking if i liked hot chocolate.

I was a bit suprised by his question, but I answered that yes, i liked it.

And without even realizing it, i asked him what his name was and if he wanted to have one with me, a day, even now.

He looked at me, with the same eyes he had when he first noticed me, and answered "my name is Jaehwan, and I would love it, mr.?"

"Wonshik, my name is Wonshik".

Just that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, so this is it.  
> It's my first time writing something in english, even tho i still wrote it first in my native language, so maybe it's not perfect, but i tried really hard.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Love u all,  
> Emily.
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @kongchachacha  
> Tumblr: @konghanniee


End file.
